Talk:Kampe
Easy duo with BLM/NIN and WAR/NIN. Pop and kite to the rocks beside the Fore Trap at F 10. Killed via sharing hate and kiting around rock. BLM nukes and WAR will voke & WS to take hate back. Continue to kite around rock & share hate till dead. ----Pmsandblades 23:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) tried to duo just now as NIN/WAR + RDM/WHM 85 and went actually really well... untill we got it down to 50%~... EVA tanking is really easy, don´t double attack and if it does it´s really low % chance. ninjutsu debuffs landed quite easy with Yonin and ninjutsu skill gear. ... now to the problem. at 80%~ it used 3 WS in a row, numb breath x2 and ice breath move, at 50% it used Death Scissor X5! Ni absorbed 3 shadows but it went through shadows when i clicked off for Ichi cast, hit me for 2211 dmg. Strongly recomend 2 NIN tanks sharing hate @_@. // Heybrushan @ Shiva Soloed as 85Rdm/Nin, he does not have movement speed. Can not confirm if he does use multiple TP move's back to back, just gain distance(about 10yalms) after Wild Rage/Death Scissors Ect., He just stands there for a couple seconds, then he comes in to resume melee. Never used more then 1TP move in a row. Slow/Para lands easy(potency gear). Poison would not land(394Enfeebling skill), Tryed Gravity once resisted(Kinda prefer to straight tank anyways so did not try again). Does have double attack(but not a high rate). Takes less then normal magic dmg. Bliz3(594)/thunder3(618) Heavens Atma/+20INT cruor buffs(Pretty top nuking gear). Nukes did 1-2%DMG, HP is similar to Whiro. No Drops.. Overall after soloing all 3 going for Drk:Head seals, Blazing Eruca is a faster solo. Good Luck Drop Rate Duo'd this thing for a couple hours last night. 99NIN/DNC, 99BLM/RDM. I just want to say the drop rate is way off. Lancer seal is listed at 55% ish range while the other seals are listed in the 32% ish range. Overall in about 20 kills, we got 3 Lancer seals which is what we went for. Got 6 - 9 of each of the others. Procced each time. Krosslee of Leviathan, 22 AUG 2015. Movement Speed Can confirm tonight this runs at least @ 12% movement speed. Was able to keep pace with my gaiters and i was unable to extend the distance. Was unable to trigger !! using almost all BLM spells. (rdm/sch blm/rdm duo) - No drops what so ever Just did this fight as 85RDM/NIN and took 40 mins to kill. Used Atma of Ambition allowing me to run at W legs speed with AF3+1 pants on. Also used cream puffs. He does not spam TP moves. Kept Bio III on him and nuked with Aero IV doing 685. He does however, have movement speed 8-12% stayed on me until i got distance between us. Seems to be immune to gravity and bind. Tried multiple times with enfeeb at 389 and even popped Sabotuer and didnt land. Very easy and fun fight! Ebonyshield of Cerberus --Sephirothknight 03:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Tried duo with 90DNC/NIN AND 90DRK/NIN not too hard until he spammed Death Scissors 7 times in a row was able to survive past the 7 DS spam with Fan Dance and shadows til around 20 percent numbing breath seemed to become more potent as its HP dropped and continually paralyzed my waltzes until death using drk for stuns when needed and extra dps. ~ User:Pepen- Asura February 19, 2011 (EST) *Soloed SMM99/WHM49 using MM DG MC Atmas. Just pull to the trap area and sit back, using bp when it is up. Took around 20 mins afight very easy. ~ I can confirm the smn solo as batshit easy. 99SMN/49RDM, went in with DG, MM, and RR. Forgot to read up on the nm but realized the pattern of it repeating tp moves if it got hit during, a simple retreat for 3 sec, heal, and assault took care of it. Using Garuda, just spammed whispering when it was up, and pred claws when it was up. Too simple. ~Mitzukii -Lakshmi Just duo'd this 6 or 7 times with 99NIN/DNC and 88DRG/WHM. NIN (me) had capped evasion skill and evasion gear. Atmas used were Apocalypse, Razed Ruins and Sea Daughter. Not sure about DRG's skills, but I know that he used only one atma which was Razed Ruins. Mostly went well. Kept shadows up as best I could, tried to remove paralyze with Healing Waltz while the DRG used Paralyna if my Healing Waltz failed. Cured with Curing Waltz III and Wyvern's Healing Breath IV whenever needed. Blinded and paralyzed the NM with Kurayami: Ni and Jubaku: Ichi. We also had a 60BLM/WHM with us, but I don't consider this a trio run as the BLM was there purely just for a few extra procs and for the most part just sat back. The first attempt or two were close, but after that it wasn't too hard. Managed to proc red for the atma and procced yellow twice. Unfortunately only one DRG seal dropped in the whole time we were fighting it. Also only dropped one DRK seal. Lots of WAR seals dropped and a few SAM seals. - Alamah, Bahamut Server. = Solo = Can be soloed by a 90 BST/DNC Using two 10% PDT Axes, using the Atma's DC, RR and Zenith. Done with both NN and DY, Dipper worked better due to the Attk Down TP. Strategy: Attack with your pet and Heel when Kampe TP's to stop TP spam. Death Scissors should do ~200 when your pet reaches -50% HP, with normal strikes doing 20. Used one Pet Food Zeta. __Daniel Hatcher 23:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Easy soloable as NIN90/DNC45. Just had to use Violent Flourish twice. Used Gnarled Horn Atma (AGI+50) and Evasion SET all the time. Keep blind, slow, paralise, Yurin and Myoshu up all the time and you gonna be fine. VERY IMPORTANT: Once it starts to use TP Move turn your back to avoid it to use multiple times. -- Sephirothknight Easy solo THF90/DNC. RR+VV+GH. Standard Haste/TP gear. No risk of death. Didn't even bother turning, just let it TP multiple times, usually evaded or took little damage. --Vaelin 18:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Easy but exciting solo as DNC90/NIN. Played the standard DNC solo game, using Violent Flourish to help with Utsu: Ichi casting. Missed a fair amount of the time with old EVA gear. Played it safe and kept Fan Dance up in case a Death Scissors got through. Used RR and VV. Natica 08:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The solo on the 90THF/DNC is an absolute lie. I tried this as thf/dnc in me eva set up with capped eva totaling skill of 378 base agi 85 +118 and eva + 47 and it constantly hit me for 200+ dmg a pop. You did this in tp gear I really don't think you did. The above post of the THF90/DNC45 soloing is not a fabrication as myself have just soloed it on THF90/NIN45 taking only one hit throughout the entire fight using RR, SS, and Plaquebringer for Regen for a just in case measure if its AOE moves did damage, turned out not to be the case. Used full tp/haste set the entire time using a pair of Daka +2(eva). Easy solo DNC90/NIN45 , i just soloed it with with a dagger of trials (without evisceration) adn with 300~ skill eva and dagger. And normal gears. Yeah.. Just attempted a solo as 90 Thf/Dnc... got it to 15% before wipe with much difficutly.. 2hr~ fanatics drink~ pots~ spam curing waltz~ ... all in all not saying it's impossible but in my case very difficult... I have 400 evasion skill in evasion gear with +48 evasion bonus and +92 AGI using RR/GH/AotA and it hit me like a mad man. I probably would have beat but w/o shadows I don't think there's anyway around a 2.5k Death Scissor. To be honest I had more luck staying in haste gear to maintain tp for waltz, still was hit about equally as much w/ or w/o eva set. Superpsych 12:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) If it hits about the same with and without evasion gear, then evasion is capped at 80% evade rate. I would still /nin for this fight and use items to recover and hp if needed. --Lordtrey 04:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) THF/DNC is totally pointless for this fight. THF/NIN makes this a piece of cake. It doesn't land hits often enough to ever break through shadows and shadows are an absolute must if you don't like getting hit with Death Scissors. Other than that you just have to make sure to turn as soon as you see a TP move. With that strategy the fight is quick, you shouldn't get hit very much if at all, and your health will never drop low enough to worry about. I used RR/SS/Mounted Champion just to be safe, but could've used Apoc to speed things up. --Iscaria 23:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Moved from main page: Video